


woozi the pink haired reindeer

by thesicaeffect



Series: 'twas the week before christmas [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas AU, Fluff, Kindergarten AU, M/M, University AU, Woozi, day care au, drunk woozi, grumpy woozi, jigyu - Freeform, jihoon - Freeform, mingyoozi, mingyu - Freeform, svt - Freeform, what is this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesicaeffect/pseuds/thesicaeffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woozi the pink haired reindeer is in love with Mingoo the brown haired reindeer.<br/>In other words, Mingyu is the only thing Jihoon likes about his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	woozi the pink haired reindeer

**Author's Note:**

> ok i do not know what i was thinking ok pls do not judge me on this  
> also why does nobody ship this  
> based off the prompt-reindeer

Jihoon hated his job.

For starters, Jihoon wasn’t a big fan of loud and energetic things that wouldn’t sit still. Such as children aged five to seven. Jihoon also did not like being told what to do, as his employer would often do. Jihoon wasn’t into making cucumber and tomato sandwiches, or pouring out guava and orange juice, or exchanging pink cups for blue ones because ‘pink is a girly color.’ (Honestly, someone needed to tell those kids about gender stereotypes so that they wouldn’t grow up to be pathetic adults; also, girly or whatever, Jihoon’s hair was _fantastic_ thank you very much.)

Jihoon did not like working at a day care centre at _all_.

In fact, if it wasn’t for his (super) tall and (super super) good looking co-worker, Jihoon would’ve quit a long time ago.

Jihoon didn’t know what exactly it was that he liked about Kim Mingyu.

Maybe it was his eyes, which seemed to sparkle with mischief. Or maybe it was his long limbs, which could wrap around Jihoon to keep him warm on cold Friday evenings after a hard day’s work. Maybe it was his silky hair, his pouty lips, his happy grin, his childlike excitement.

Or maybe it was because Mingyu would be an amazing father to Jihoon’s future kids.

Whatever it was, Jihoon was a little too in love with Mingyu, and he found himself a little pathetic for being so sappy over a stupid crush, but honestly every time Mingyu shot him a smile with a cheerful “Hey hyung!” Jihoon wanted to prance around like a little fairy and sing his lungs out.

(Once Mingyu had said, “It’s getting cold hyung. Keep warm and don’t catch a cold!” before he headed home, and Jihoon had screamed “I love you!” to the cream coloured walls. He sincerely hoped Mingyu hadn’t heard that because that would be extremely embarrassing.)

So far, Mingyu had given no indication that he spent more than 10 seconds a day thinking of Jihoon and Jihoon related thoughts. Jihoon wondered if the best way to approach this situation was to just go up to the boy and ask him out, but every time he’d take a step towards him, some random kid would zoom past him and knock him off balance, or bump into his stomach and send him flying backwards.

Perhaps nap time would be a better time to approach him, Jihoon contemplated, as he went off to get his own lunch from the nearby café.

* * *

 

When he returned, he found Mingyu asleep on the table, drooling slightly, and he noticed the bags under his eyes. Instinctively, Jihoon leaned down, laying a soft kiss on his nose. Suddenly, he heard a snicker and he jerked back, eyed wide as he stared at Hansol, the little kid who was sitting up, a hand covering his mouth to muffle his giggles.

“Listen, kid…”

“I am so telling Mingyu hyu-“

“No you won’t.” Jihoon said firmly.

“Yes I will.” Hansol grinned. “It’ll be so funny to see his reaction. Especially because he has a girlfriend.”

Jihoon froze.

Looking down at the sleeping boy, he brushed the hair away from his face, wondering what exactly he should be feeling.

Jealousy? Anger? Hatred? Sadness?

He felt none of those things.

He just felt empty.

* * *

 

Mingyu frowned as he placed the huge star on the top of the tree. He didn’t even register the children yelling in joy about the Christmas tree decorations finally being put up.

“Guys?” he said, turning to face the kids. They all quietened down at once. “Didn’t Jihoon hyung come in today?”

They all shook their heads.

Mingyu’s frown deepened.

“Oh.” Was all he said, wondering if in that case he could confess the next day.

Because he was madly in love with the grumpy hyung whom he had been working with for the 4 years, since he was in his last year of high school.

He was madly in love with his hyung’s soft smile, his dimples, his crazy hair, his talented fingers, cute height and beautiful voice.

Mingyu longed for the day Jihoon wouldn’t be able to reach something, so that he could get it for him and then tease him, and kiss his adorable pout away.

Jihoon hyung hadn’t mentioned anything about taking a day off, like he usually did. That unsettled Mingyu. He hoped he was okay.

* * *

 

As Mingyu walked back home, he decided to take a short stroll around the market place, enjoying the cold wind against his cheeks as he peered into the shops, taking in the festive spirit that was drifting around in the air.

His gaze landed on a bar as he passed it, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

He saw Jihoon gulp down a painfully large glass of what seemed to be alcohol. He banged the empty glass on the table just as Mingyu ran inside to bar and to his side. (He thanked his height for making him look legal to enter a bar. He didn’t have time to show his ID when Jihoon was inside drinking himself silly.)

“One more ahjumma.” Jihoon slurred, tapping the glass on the table a few times.

“Jihoon, you’ve had four glasses. I think that’s quite enough, especially on a Thursday.” The ahjumma said, concernedly, before her eyes landed on Mingyu. “Ahhh, Mingyu. Here for your first drink?”

Mingyu grinned. “Not tonight ahjumma. Maybe another time.” He turned to face Jihoon. “Hyung?” he said softly, bending down to put his face close to Jihoon’s.”

“Hey _you_.” Jihoon glared at him, jabbing a bony finger into his chest. “No _drinking_ , young man.”

“Come on, hyung. Let’s get you home, okay?”

“One more glass.”

“No, hyung, you’ve had quite enough.”

Jihoon sighed. “I need more. I need to drown everything out. I have a ton of papers due. The kids hate me. Mrs. Moon hates.” He gritted his teeth. “Damn her and her stupid day care.”

“No, hyung, the kids don’t hate you. And I’ll help you with your papers. Just please come home now.”

“What if I pass out? How will you take me home? You don’t know where I live.” Jihoon said, smiling triumphantly.

“I’ll just take you to my house.”

“Don’t you have a _girlfriend_ waiting for you?” Jihoon spat out, clutching his glass hard.

“What? No, I don’t have a girlfriend.” Mingyu said, confused.

“Don’t you lie to me. Hansol told me you have one.” Jihoon said accusingly.

“Hansol? Like the kid at day care?” Mingyu said.

“Yeah.”

Mingyu sighed. “Hyung…I…”

“Ahjumma!” Jihoon called out again.

Mingyu sighed again, before yanking Jihoon’s arms and hoisting him onto his back. “I’m taking him home now ahjumma!”

* * *

 

“Ow, hyung, stop kicking me!” Mingyu whined as Jihoon thrashed around.

“Put me down.” Jihoon snapped.

“I’m taking you home, hyung, it’s dangerous to be out so late. That too, drunk.”

Jihoon stayed silent, before finally settling down and sinking into the warmth of Mingyu’s back.

He giggled into Mingyu’s neck. “You’re like, a _reindeer_.”

Mingyu laughed. “God, you’re so drunk.”

“In love.” Jihoon laughed, and Mingyu felt his chest tighten.

“In love?”

“Yeah.”

“With…with whom?” Mingyu asked.

Jihoon moved his mouth close to Mingyu’s ear, until Mingyu could feel his hot breath against his ear. Mingyu’s breath hitched in nervous anticipation.

“I’m not telling.”

Mingyu groaned. “Hyung…”

Jihoon laughed maniacally swinging his legs to and fro.

Mingyu winced. “Hyung, wrap your legs around me.”

“Getting kinky, are we?”

Mingyu rolled his eyes. “Okay, we’re here.”

Jihoon’s eyes widened. “That’s my house!”

“Yeah.”

“How do you know where I live? You _stalker_ you-“

“Hyung, I’ve been here before.”

Jihoon blinked. “Oh. Right. Why didn’t you remind me at the bar?”

“Because I didn’t want to engage in a discussion with you and waste time.” Mingyu said as he trudged up the stairs.

Jihoon handed Mingyu the keys, and he unlocked the door. Setting Jihoon onto the couch, he prepared a glass of warm water. “Here,” he said, handing it to Jihoon. “Drink up.”

“You know an awful lot about handling drunk people.” Jihoon said, sipping the water. I’m not talking about myself of course.” He added hastily. “Your girlfriend a drunkard?” he asked casually.

Mingyu laughed. “I don’t have a girlfriend, hyung. Besides, Sungcheol hyung gets drunk all the time.”

Jihoon nodded, setting his glass down and flopping down on the couch. “Go home, Mingyu.”

“But-“

“I’m okay. Go rest, okay? Don’t stress out. College isn’t the end of the world.”

Mingyu smiled. “Thanks hyung.” he said, his gaze softening as he watched Jihoon snuggle into the couch, almost asleep.

“I love you Mingyu.” Jihoon mumbled.

Mingyu smirked, leaning down to brush his lips against Jihoon’s. “I love you too, hyung.”

* * *

 

After his throbbing headache had lessened, Jihoon sat on the couch, chewing his nails and trying to figure out if last night had really happened.

During the course of the day, he worked on a few papers, trying to remember the happenings of the previous night.

Trudging along to work in the afternoon, his desire that the earth open up and swallow him whole, increased with every step, as more and more memories came flooding back to him.

When he realised that it was possible, if his memory wasn’t failing him (which it could be), that he had confessed to Mingyu, he let out a small squeak. And he tripped and fell straight into someone’s arms when he realised Mingyu had told him that he loved him.

Opening his eyes, he gasped as Mingyu’s beautiful eyes stared down at him, his sturdy arms wrapped around his waist keeping him from falling.

“Hey there hyung.” Mingyu smiled, his eyes twinkling.

“H-hey.” He stammered, scrambling out of Mingyu’s arms, only to have them pull him back in.

“Going somewhere?” Mingyu grinned teasingly down at him.

“T-tree!” Jihoon squeaked. “I-the tree-I haven’t seen it-“ he dashed out of Mingyu’s arms and towards the tree, greeting the children who were playing around it.

Fiddling with his fingers, he pretended to examine the decorations, painfully aware of Mingyu’s eyes boring into his back.

“Jihoon hyung! Can you tell us a Christmas story!” Seokmin tugged at his shirt, looking up at him expectantly.

Jihoon smiled gratefully, nodding. Anything to take his mind off Mingyu.

“Once upon a time, there was a reindeer. His name was-“

“Rudolph!” Soonyoung cried.

“No. His name was Woozi.”

“Woozi? What kind of name is _that_?” Hansol scrunched up his nose, and Jihoon had a very strong desire to yank his ears.

“Anyway, so there was a reindeer and his name was Woozi. He was a very hardworking and very handsome reindeer, with pink hair.”

“Woah.” Soonyoung said.

“Yeah. So, he really liked this other reindeer called-"

"Rudolph?" Soonyooung said expectantly.

" _No_. Called Mingoo-“

“Mingoo?” Hansol said in disbelief.

“Shut up Hansol.” Jihoon snapped. “Anyhow, he really liked this other reindeer called Mingoo, and wanted to be his friend real bad.”

“Friend? Yeah right.” Hansol said under his breath. Jihoon ignored him.

“But this other reindeer, called Hand Soul,” Jihoon continued, sending a glare in Hansol’s direction, “told Jihoon that he couldn’t be friends with Mingoo, because he already had another friend.”

“I understand.” Seokmin said wisely. “It’s like, I don’t share my toy car with Soonyoung, even though he’s my best friend.

“Precisely.” Jihoon said, even though he had no idea how that was connected to anything. “So, Woozi is very sad. And he begins to drink a lot of, uh, cola. And cola is very bad for reindeer. He drinks a lot, until he’s very weak. And then, suddenly, Mingoo appears next to him. Mingoo takes him away from the…cola store, and walks him to his corner of the shed. When they reach there, Woozi tells Mingoo that he would like to be friends, and Mingoo agreed. And then, Mingoo…shakes his hand.”

“Wait, reindeer don’t have hands.” Jun said.

“Hooves. I mean they shook hooves.”

“Then what?” Soonyoung asked.

“They were friends forever.”

“Yayyy!” Seokmin clapped. “Thanks hyung!’

“Okay, it’s break time. Grab a snack, kids.” Mingyu called.

Jihoon sighed in relief as the children ran over to him. He really was terrible with kids.

“That was a cute story.” Mingyu said in his ear suddenly, making him jump.

“Y-yeah.” Jihoon replied.

“Were your characters based off real people?”

Jihoon spun around. “Maybe. What do you think?”

Mingyu laughed, wrapping his arms around Jihoon’s waist.

“I think they were.”

“Then they were.”

“Tell me, this reindeer, Mingoo. What does he look like?”

Jihoon grinned, wrapping his arms around Mingyu’s neck and pulling him close. “He’s the most beautiful reindeer ever.”

“And?”

“You. He looks a little bit like you.”

Mingyu laughed again, and leaned down to kiss Jihoon on the lips.

* * *

 

“You see the hyungs?” Hansol said, pointing to the couple who were chatting on the side.

“Yeah…” Minghao said, munching on his sandwich. “What about them?”

“They’re _dating_ now. All because of me.” Hansol said proudly.

“Ahh.” Minghao said, returning to his sandwich.

“Hey Hansol.”

“Hmm?”

“What’s dating?”

“It’s…when two people can drink from the same cup.” Hansol said, watching as Mingyu drank from Jihoon’s cup.

“Oh?” Minghao said, picking out a tomato from his sandwich.

“Yeah.” Hansol said.

“You know a lot about this stuff.” Minghao said in awe.

“Yeah, I’m very knowledgeable about romance.” Hansol said, coloring as Mingyu leaned in to kiss Jihoon on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> drunk jihoon is so satisfying to write for some odd reason


End file.
